the new mistake
by georgia.atherton.33
Summary: the better version of the last:
1. oh no

**hey it is .33 this is a remake for my story that i made i personally didnt like it so i am going to make a better version of it oh and thankyou Danielsi for putting what you realy thought about this story so that is another reason and disclaimer i do not own phineas and ferb **

**phineas pov**

It was the perfect day in the Tri-state area, it was about seven in the morning when I woke up due to my alarm clock so i climbed out of my bed and woke Ferb up.**(This is a normal morning for the flinn Household)**Phineashas been acting strange latelyunfortuneally ferb saw this and asked him this:

"hey phineas are you ok you have been acting realy strange lately?"asked ferb worriedly

(sighs)"im ok...realy" I replied quitely and scratching his ear

"i know your liying to me you allways scratch your ear when your liying" said ferb

"well ok, im starting to feel wierd around isabella and im getting this warm feeling inside of me when im around her, what is it? i asked in desperation

all of a sudden i saw a grin form on ferbs mouth then he said "this thing you are feeling is called love phineas" whispered ferb

"in other words you are in love with isabella" ferb shouted with glee

i was shocked i didnt know what to do so i just froze for a couple of seconds until i herd my mum shout us to come downstairs for breckfast so i opend the bedroom door and walked down the stairs to see five bowls full of cereal so i sat next to my brother and started to only thing i could think about was isabella now that i liked her all i wanted to say were those three words I LOVE YOU so when we all finished we walked down the hallway to get to the back yard. But then i herd a knock at the door so i ran to open the door but then i saw iasbella at the door saying her familliar catch phrase.

"whatcha doin"isabella asked

"we dont know yet, do you have any sudgestions?" i replied with a blush

"well you could make a transporter" she sudgested with a gigle

"ok,Ferb i know what were gonna do today"i shouted "hey were is parry" i said in unision

**Time skip four hours later**

it was raining quite heverly outside

"hey guys" i shouted

mensioning for them to come over they all looked at the transporter and stayed silent, but then phineas realised that isabella was staring at him whitch made him blush

but he carried on and talked about what the transporter could do but then Bulford said:

"can you test it out for me phineas" he said in his gruff voice

"ok I said"

then i put my thumb up to tell Ferb to turn it on but when Ferb pressed the button an electric bolt fired at isabell unfortunally she was frozen with fear and saw her crush dive right infront off her to take it instead of her but then the sight horrified her she saw phineas on the floor unconscious on the floor coverd in blood on the floor.

**phineas pov**

the last thing i herd was isabella shout "no phineas not you"he knew thier was more exept he could not hear the rest of it.

**hey guys what do you think of the remake of this story please tell me in reveiws if this version is better than the past one if it is ill continue with the story pleas review :)**


	2. awake

**hey this is chapter two of this story sorry about the thing earlier thankyou for the reviews and the disclaimer I do not own Phineas and ferb ok on with the story**

**Phineas pov**

"arghh where am I?"i groaned i noticed that i was in the hospital but then the pains struck me in my chest it felt like i was dying so i half shouted to get the atension of a doctor and this is what he said:

"ok you ok Phineas you have had some minor stitches on your chest so that should hurt for another week or two" he said in a thick irish accent

"oh w-were is Ferb i need to talk to him"

"ok ill get him" replied the doctor

Ferb walks into the room with Isabella behind him they both had huge smiles on their faces

"hi phineas"said Isabella

"morning phin"said ferb

"doctor said that you should be coming out of hospital in a couple of hours"said isabella with a smile

"that's good" i said

"ferb,can i talk to Isabella alone?"

"yeah ok"he said as he walked away

"um Isabella"

"yeah"she said

"um i wanted to say something that i have wanted to say for a while"i said nervously

**isabella pov**

oh my god i think hes going to say it her mind screamed at her

"well i think i like you Isabella, i have for a while what im trying to say is i love you"he said

he likes me what do i do? i didnt know what to do so i ran out of the hospital dodging people as i ran so i didn't collide with anyone.

**so what do you think of this please tell me in reviews because i have ran out of ideas please suggest some Georgia out!**


End file.
